


もう4年になりますのでお聴きください！

by felinewithin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creator's Pet, Criticism, Gen, How not to write a non-straight, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mentioned Ryuji Sakamoto, Poetic, Poetry, Slurs, Stereotypes, angry poetry, karma houdini, those two gay men at shinjuku - Freeform, unknown motives
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinewithin/pseuds/felinewithin
Summary: Do not translate this if you are frightened by coarse language.Basically, an angry poem towards one of the worst representations of LGBT+ in fictional media.Who in Atlus Japan created these two and for what reason?!
Kudos: 4





	もう4年になりますのでお聴きください！

バカバカバカバカバカ 

ねえ、あなたの意図は何ですか？  
なぜあなたは、あなたの行動が面白いです信じています！  
私は途方も服を着た人を聞きました  
しかし、あなたと違って2  
彼らは子供たちに嫌がらせをするタイプではないでしょう！

くそくそくそくそくそくそくそ 

ああ、ふたりはあなたが群衆とは違うと思いますか？  
あなたは愚かな、ちょうど別の痴漢です  
あなたのわがままを果たすために乱暴な若い人をストーカー  
あなたは彼とパーティーをするつもりですか？  
彼の喉下にアルコールを注ぎます！ 

あほあほあほあほあほあほ 

それが十分でなかった場合、あなたもビーチで彼を怖がって！  
英語は、あなたが最悪だと述べたが、  
あなたの起源ははるかに良いではありません！  
どこで終わりに行きましたか？ それはLGBT +が破滅するという意味ですか？  
そして、あなたは本当の終わりには処罰されませんでした！

真剣にお二人は、私はあなたのクリエイターとの言葉を持ってみましょう。  
コメディとしてスラーを使うのは良い考えだと誰が思ったのか 、 性交のために？！


End file.
